Secret!
by Kail-The-Wolf72
Summary: (Alpha and Omega Law is in effect in this story.) Humphrey's family had a strategy 1 year ago and he and his brother are only survivors. Humphrey, Garth, Kate, Hunch, and Lilly set out to find his brother./ This trip improves Humphreys and Kates secret relationship, no one knows about this relationship, and surprisingly, not even Humphrey knows. Will his brother ever be found?
1. Intro

**_Flashback/ Humphrey's POV:_**

_I was young, it was a sunny day and i was in a pack that was unknown to me. But i do know that i was here, and i was beside two wolfs, i guessing to be my parents. I have a brother and a sister with me. We were only about 3 weeks old and we were playing outside without permission._ _As we were playing, our mom told us to hurry and get back to the den, I thought it was cause we weren't supposed to be out, I was wrong. I saw my mom get kill right in front of my eyes, blood, and everything. It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen. My dad came to get us as we were cornered between a tree and this crazy wolf. He took on the crazy wolf, however, he lost and got knocked off an edge but, however, before he fell and as he was fighting, he said to me, "Run Humphrey, run and don't look back, go down that hill and find a pack with a leader i knew, he an old friend." He then got struck. "Ask for Tony and Janice!" I ran but made the mistake of looking back, to see my dad get impaled by a rock at the bottom._ _As i was running the wolf caught up to us, our older sister made the sacrifice and died to save us. The only survivors of that night were me and my brother, however, we never saw each other again._

**_Flashback End_**:

I woke up, it was the day of the Howl, and i was hoping to ask Kate. People say we can't be together because of the stupid law but I've actually seen other alpha and omega couples in the pack and they've not got in trouble. I think they keep it a secret, they wouldn't admit it to me when i pointed it out. Maybe I and Kate should do the same.

I got up and the sun glared me in the eyes, it was a scorching hot day and I slept really late. I decided to go freshen up by the lake. On my way over I saw Shaky and Salty.

"Hey, what are you guys doing," I ask them.

"We're going to get ready for the howl," Shaky said.

"Howl? Who are you going with?" I ask them.

"The berry twins." They both said.

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"What about you?" He asked.

"Hopefully Kate, if all goes well..." I start.

"Humphrey, you know the rules," Salty says.

"I know but we can keep it secret."

"Humphrey, that will never work." He says.

"Sure it will now I got to go, see you later tonight," I say as I leave.

As i was walking i couldn't help but remember that night my parents died. I miss my family, i miss my sister, my brother. I look at my friends like my brothers, Kate as my sister and Winston as my father. Eve, not so much my mother.

I was now at Kates den, i went in and asked her to come by waving my paw.

"What do you need Humphrey?" She asked.

"I was wondering, would you like to go to the howl with me tonight?" I asked, and she looked shocked for a second.

"Wow Humphrey, that was fast, and a little too late. I can go with you anyway, the law remember. Also, I'm doing something later." She explained.

"So, we can keep a secret, can't we?" I say.

"Humphrey, no" And she went back in, i thought she would say yes. I started walking back to my den, alone.

I wish i had somebody in my life, with this law the love of my life and I can't marry. I have no one. I miss my family, i wish my mom was here to cheer me up, and dad was here to help me with girls. My sister, Jewel, to protect me like that one night, and my brother, Kail, to have fun with and play. Now that i think of it, Kail never passed, he's still alive out there! But where?

That's when i came up with an idea, ill invite Kate, and others, to help me find him, it'll help me bind with kate and ill find my brother. All i can remember is last time i saw him, he went to look for the two wolfs Dad told us to find, he never returned and i found this pack later on. But what were those wolfs names?

I think of that later, now i need a ground to go looking with: Me, Cause he's my brother. Kate, so I can bond with her. Hunch, alpha skills, food, and sorts. And Lilly, for relief and fun for the long trip.

Let me go get Hunch first, Lilly, then Kate.

On my way to Kates den, i met with Hunch and he agreed to help. I knocked on their den.

"Come in!" I heard Kate call.

"Hey Kate and Lilly, i need to talk to you..." I explained everything about the team and all of that. When j was talking about the deaths, Kate started to tear up a lot. They agreed and we told Winston.

"Ok Kate, well set out tomorrow."

**How do you like the start of "Secret"? Good, bad, or in the middle. Comment what you think and I'll see you guys next time. Have a great rest of your day and...**

**Peace!**


	2. Part 1: Talking to Tony

**_Memories/Humphreys POV_:**

_I can't remember much about my mom or my sister, but i know my dad and brother like the back of my paw. My brother is really fun... and gets this, Alpha wolf who likes to play, he never really liked any of my friends_ though.

_My dad would always play with me, but he hated wolves, not in general, but how they are. He didn't ever talk to them, wasn't nice to them, i mean, if our neighbor or even just a stranger came by to help with something, he'll be nice to them. If i liked them, he won't talk bad about them, he's just, not a people wolf. He was also really protective of Jewel, he trusted me and Kail, but not her._

_Hopefully, we can find Kail._

**_Flashback End:_**

I wake up to see Kate sitting right over me. "What are you doing here?" I asked her, "And why are you, if you were, watching me sleep?"

"Aw, come on Humphrey. I used to watch you sleep all the time."

"What, when? Where?"

"Don't matter, let's go get the others." She said as i got up and we left to Lillys den.

We arrived at her den with Hunch by our side, we ran into him our way here. "Lilly, you in there?" I shout in.

"Yeah, be out in just a sec." She hollered back.

"Kate, when you told Winston where we are going, was Eve there?" The nodded no. "Good!"

"Humphrey, how do you know where to look for him?" she asked.

"I don't know exactly. I do know that my dad said to go to some wolfs pack, my sister died out the trip and me and my brother got separated..."

**_Flashback:_**

_I was raining and cold outside, I and my brother were in an unknown den.__"Humphrey? Are you sure we'll ever find this place." Kail asked me.__"Yeah, but i have an idea on how to find them. It looks like the rain is stopping so lets split up and look for (Male wolf) and (Female wolf). If we find them well meet back up here and follow whoever found them..." I explained. The rain stopped and we did exactly that, however, i had no luck. I came back to our spot and waited a week and a half before i assumed the worst.__ He was gone too..._

**_Flashback End:_**

"...I can't remember their names though. all i know is they were a good old friend of my dads and they are pack leaders." I explained to her.

"Hmm, maybe it's Tony and Janice!" She said all excited.

"That's it, but how do you know their names?" I asked, excited.

"Humphrey, I'm a pack leaders daughter, i know other pack leaders and future pack leaders of other packs." She says.

"Ok, i guess when Lilly comes out we can go check their pack," I say.

"Mm-Hm, and where is their pack?"

"I have no idea."

"It's along the pack border, just cross it and you're there." She explained.

"Where?" We here Lilly say as she walks out.

"The Eastern Pack, we think he's there." Hunch says.

"So are we going there are not," Kate asked.

"Yeah, we are," I say as we leave for the border.

We were walking up to the border. "So Kate, do we just step over or..." I start but she cuts me off.

"yeah Humphrey, they're good friends of my dads, I'm sure we'll be fine." She says.

We were walking to somewhere i don't know, i was just following Kate. "Kate, do you know wee you're going?" I decided to ask, i was silent for too long and i needed to break it.

"Sort of, I've only been here, like, once and i was young then. I don't remember much of it but I'll figure it out." She replied.

"Humphrey, where will we go after this?" Lilly asked.

"Depends, if Kail is here then we go back home and if he's not well talk to Tony and Janice," I said.

"Wait, you're looking for Tony and Janice?" A random wolf asked us.

"Uh yeah, why? Do you know where they are?" I asked him.

"Young Wolf, Janice died 8 months ago. Tonys up on that hill, but don't mention. Janice, whatever you do, don't mention her." He said as he left.

"Oh-kay. Let's go talk to Tony then, man, poor guy. I wouldn't know what I'd do if i lost Kate." I said. Kate just laughs a little. "What?"

"Nothing. Now let's get going." She said.

We arrived at his den.

"Knock knock. Tony, you there?" Hunch asked.

"Yeah, come in, come in." He says.

"Hey Tony, we've got to talk about something..."

**Next Time on Secret:**

_Tony: He's not here_

_(Time skip)_

_Garth: I'm coming too!_

_(Time skip)_

_Me: Looks like were traveling to Idaho._

_Lilly: But where do we look?_

_Me: This is going to be a long trip._

_(Time skip)_

_Mysterious voice: I know your Secret!_

**Well, how was chapter 2? Good or bad, leave what you think in the comments. Looks like they found Toby, but what about Kail? And who is this Mysterious Voice and who were they talking too? Read next time to find out! Have a great rest of your day and...**

**Peace!**


	3. Part 2: The plan

**_Memories/Humphreys POV:_**

_I remember back when i was a pup, my dad would take me to go fish. Most wolves think I'm crazy when i tell them this but, however, it was really fun. We would dip our noses in the water to feel the vibration. We then would... I actually don't remember. I just know we used to catch fish._

_Now that i think of it, i do recall some memories with Jewel, but still not much of mom_.

**_Flashbacks End:_**

"Hey Tony, we've got to talk about something..." I started but was cut off by Tony.

"Well, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Humphrey, the son of one of your great friends," I say.

"Humphrey!" He shouts as he runs up and hugs me. "Where have you been?! I was worried sick when I heard the news... Who are they?"

"This is Kate, Hunch, and Lilly. I have been with these wolfs." I say.

"Oh, well, what do you need to talk about?" He asked me as soon as a muscular wolf came in.

"Hey dad, do you know these wolf? I saw them enter the pack and i didn't know if they were a threat or not." the wolf said.

"Yeah, this is Humphrey. The son of Allen and Lilly." So that's their names, funny how i know two Lillys. That brings up more memories.

"Do you know a wolf named Kail and if you do, do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Yeah, about that. He's not here, but he left saying he had to find you. He never returned."

"Wa-what? Did he say where he was going?!" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, somewhere in Idaho," I remember that place, that where our den was.

"Ok, thanks!" I said as i left the den.

"So what now?" Lilly asked.

"I guess... we go to Idaho," I tell her.

"Wait wait wait! I'm coming too." I hear the wolf say from inside.

"Who are you?" Kate asked.

"I'm Garth, I want to help you." He says.

"Why, we barely know you?" Kate asks.

"Cause i think you guys are nice." He says as he glares at Lilly.

"Ok, then. Looks like we're traveling to Idaho." I say.

"But where do we look?" Lilly asked.

"This is going to be a long trip," I said as we headed off to Idaho. I remember when I and Kail were there, we camped at a gas station for a while. We should go there. But to get there we need to take the train. I remember it too.

"Ok, guys, let's go to the train. There should be one around here. When we find the tracks, well hop on and rest." I explain.

"Sounds good to me." Hunch said, i completely forgot he was here.

"Humphrey, where are these tracks." Kate asked.

"Just over there." I say pointing toward the moutains. "And off we go!"

**This was a short chapter. I wont be releasing many chapters this summer. Sorry for the short chapter and long wait. Tell me what you think, have a great day and...**

**Peace!**


End file.
